Кімната часу
thumb|250px|Кімната часу Кімната часу — третє і останнє на даний момент сховище, яке присутнє в Geometry Dash після поновлення 2.1. Сторожа цієї кімнати звуть Gatekeeper з головою лева з світяться помаранчевими очима, маленькими ріжками і золотим кільцем у роті. Фон цієї кімнати помаранчевий. Тут можна отримати помаранчевий ключ, який зберігається в скрині в кутку. Щоб відкрити Кімнату часу, потрібно в підвалі натиснути на помаранчевий замок. Ув'язнений скаже, що для отримання ключа потрібно шукати його в кінці світу. Кінець світу — Coming Soon. Потрапивши туди, потрібно натиснути під написом coming soon, і з'явиться двері. Для заходу всередину потрібно дістати Емблему Майстра. Знаходиться вона в секретному магазині, де продається за 1000 . Купивши Емблему, ви зможете зайти в Кімнату часу. Спеціальні коди Фрази Оригінальний текст= Кімната зачинена Немає Емблеми Майстра *Who disturbs my slumber? *RubRub is that you? I cannot see in this light. *Show me the Master Emblem and I will let you pass. Є Емблема Майстра, перед заходом в кімнату *The Master Emblem! *Lord RubRub, I will open the gate for you *Please come in. Усередині кімнати *Wait, you are not RubRub… *You seem to be skilled in the art of deception… *But it does not matter, your trickery ends here… *Leave now, before you cause more problems… Звичайні Тут 21 фраза, які зациклені і повторюються, коли доходять до кінця. #Why have I been awoken? #Leave this place #You are not welcome here #None shall pass #You test my patience #… #How long will you keep this up? #Don't you have other things to do? #… #Gah I can't stand this anymore! #The smell, it's killing me #Can you smell it? #Chicken, burning chicken #El pollo ardiente… #Ok, playtime is over #Tick tock #Time is running out #… #Really? Still here? #This is my first conversation in 1000 years #Not what I was hoping for Коли введений правильний код * Impressive (Darkness) * Pizza would be nice (Hunger) * Be like water my friend (River) * Something you always ruin (Silence) * Hot answer, well done (Volcano) Коли введений невірний код *Wrong *You're hopeless… *Really, still here? *What kind of name is Ім'ягравця anyway? *No, just no *Swing and a miss! *I told you, it won't work… *Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. *Is that actually your guess? *Go home Ім'ягравця. *Nope *Give up, please *Door is still locked *That tickles! *Try harder please *Don't make me angry *You won't like me when im angry… *Oh no, you just unlocked… NOTHING *Only 3 attempts left! *Only 2 attempts left! *Last attempt! *Just kidding, unlimited attempts *Maybe you should do something else? *This is getting ridiculous… *Go collect some stars *How about no? *ИмяИгрока, please give up… *Error, error. Bad answers. *Failure *May I suggest thinking? Підказки *I hide behind rocks and rills **Under the mountains and hills **I cannot be seen or felt **Nor heard or smelt **The more I am the less you see **What am I? (Підказка до Darkness) *The less you consume **The stronger I become **Wait too long **And death will come **What am I? (Підказка до Hunger) *Shh, quiet! **Can you feel it closing in? **Shadows creep where it begins **Speak its name and it is gone **From every moment dusk till dawn (Підказка до Silence) *What always runs, but never walks **Often murmurs, never talks **Has a bed, but never sleeps **Has a mouth, but never eats? (Підказка до River) *My thunder comes before my lightning **My lightning comes before my rain **My rain dries up all the land it touches **Wrapping the Earth in a blood red shroud **What am I? (Підказка до Volcano) |-| Український переклад= Кімната зачинена Немає Емблеми Майстра *Хто порушує мій сон? *RubRub, це ти? Я не можу бачити в цьому світі. *Покажи мені емблему Майстра і я дам тобі пройти. Є Емблема Майстра, перед заходом в кімнату *Емблема Майстра! *Лорд RubRub, я відкрию ворота для тебе. *Будь ласка, проходь. Усередині кімнати *Зачекай, ти не RubRub… *Ти здається фахівець в області обману… *Але це не має значення, твій обман закінчиться тут… *Іди зараз, перш ніж викличеш більше проблем… Звичайні *Чому я був розбуджений? *Покинь це місце *Ти тут не запрошений *Ніхто не пройде *Ти відчуваєш моє терпіння *… *Як довго ти будеш сидіти? *У тебе немає інших справ? *… *Ах, я не можу це більше терпіти *Запах, він мене вбиває *Ти чуєш це? *Курка, палаюча курка *Спалювання курки… *Добре, час ігор закінчено *Тік так *Час спливає *… *Дійсно? Все ще тут? *Це моя перша розмова в 1000 років *Не те, на що я сподівався Коли введений правильний код * Вражає (Darkness) * Піца буде приємною (Hunger) * Будь як вода мій друг (River) * Щось ти завжди псуєш (Silence) * Гаряча відповідь, хороша робота (Volcano) Коли введений невірний код *Невірно *Ти безнадійний… *Дійсно? Все ще тут? *Що це за ім'я * Ім'яГравця* в будь-якому випадку? *Ні, просто ні *Змахнути і відпустити! *Я казав тобі, це не буде працювати… *Двері відкриті. Ох постривай, нет не відкриті. *Це насправді твоє припущення? *Іди додому *Ім'яГравця*. *Ніа *Здайся, будь ласка *Двері все ще заперті *Це лоскотно! *Спробуй складніше, будь ласка *Не роби мене злим *Тобі не сподобається, коли я злий… *О ні, ти відкрив… НІЧОГО *Залишилося 3 спроби! *Залишилося 2 спроби! *Останняя спроба! *Жартую, необмежена кількість спроб *Може бути ти повинен зробити щось ще? *Це стає смішно… *Іди збери трохи зірок *Як щодо ні? **Ім'яГравця*, будь ласка, здайся… *Помилка, помилка. Погані відповіді *Збій *Чи можу я запропонувати подумати? Підказки *Я ховаюся за камінням і розривами **Під горами і пагорбами **Я не можу бути побачений або ощущений **Не почутий або пахучий **Чим більше я, тим менше ти бачиш **Хто я? (Підказка до Darkness) *Чим менше ти споживаєш **Тим сильніше я стаю **Почекаєш занадто довго **І смерть прийде **Хто я? (Підказка до Hunger) *Тсс, тихіше! **Ти відчуваєш що вона закривається? **Тінь повзе, де вона починається **Скажеш його ім'я, він піде **З кожного моменту заходу до світанку (Підказка до Silence) *Що завжди біжить, але ніколи не ходить **Часто бурмоче, але ніколи не говорить **Має ліжко, але ніколи не спить **Має рот, але ніколи не їсть? (Підказка до River) *Мій грім йде перед моєю блискавкою **Моя блискавка та вибігає перед моїм дощем **Мій дощ осушує землі торкаючись **Обертаючи Землю криваво-червоною пеленою **Хто я? (Підказка до Volcano) Галерея Діалогові картини Gatekeeper.png|Діалогова картина 1 Gatekeeper2.png|Діалогова картина 2 Цікаві факти * То єдине зі сховищ, що не має своєї секретної монети. * Це сховище найменше за кількістю охоронюваних іконок. * Хранитель цієї кімнати єдиний, який не має замка під собою. * Іконка Silence схожа на неможливий куб. * На екранах формату 4: 3 двері, що ведуть в кімнату часу, розташована неправильно. en:Chamber of Time ru:Комната времени Категорія:Геймплей Категорія:Елементи гри Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Оновлення 2.1 Категорія:Локації Категорія:Сховища Категорія:Секрети гри